Don't Call Me Koshy!
by dare mo nai
Summary: Koshy. Yech. Its KOSHINO. Not Koshy Hiroaki. (non-yaoi. Sorry guys! ^.^) chapter 2 up
1. Default Chapter

Don't Call Me Koshy!  
  
Author: Tensaispira  
  
Disclaimer: I am Inoue Takehiko! Slam Dunk belongs to me! Nyahahhahaha! If I really am I .T , I wouldn't be here would I? I'll be doing Slam Dunk 2 ! ^.^  
  
Damn.. Seems like I've suddenly developed some affection for Koshino.. Why..Why?! Isn't my obsession over Slam Dunk bad enough.. *sigh* Oh well, on with the story!  
  
' ' are character thoughts while " " (duh)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koshino Hiroaki slumped over the desk and buried his face into his hands. An extremely familiar laugh then reached his ears.  
  
" Maa, maa Hiro-kun. It isn't so bad. "  
  
Gritting his teeth, Koshino stood up, pushing his chair back in the process and slammed his hand on his desk.  
  
" Oh, sure! Being secretary of Student Council isn't bad. After all, I have YOU, the gracious, ever so helpful Sendoh Akira to thank for nominating me for that post. "  
  
Sendoh shrugged his shoulders and flashed a rueful smile.  
  
" How was I supposed to know you'll win.."  
  
He murmured under his breath.  
  
" What was that? "  
  
Koshino demanded, suspicious when he saw that Sendoh's thoughts was beginning to wander.  
  
" Huh? Oh, nothing in particular that would interest you I'm sure. "  
  
Koshino rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag from his seat and strode out of the room.  
  
" Ne, Hiro-kun, why are you being so uptight? It's an easy job right? I mean, come on. I'm the Sergeant-At-Arms! Now that's a tough job! It requires a person who can speak well, not to mention logic! "  
  
Koshino stopped in the middle of the corridor and glared at Sendoh.  
  
" An easy job you say? Do you even know what responsibilities I bear as a secretary and of student council no less!? I have to attend every single meeting, take note of almost every single thing that's going on, send out memos, call everyone if a meeting is cancelled, arrange meetings, write reports, get the attendance and a hundred other things! "  
  
Seeing that Sendoh was about to protest, Koshino spoke before the taller boy did.  
  
" You want an easier job? Mind you, I don't use the word easy because I don't want you thinking of your post as an easy one. Let's see. What do you have to do..? You have to attend every single meeting like me I don't deny that, oh. And talk. Yes, I do think that is a much easier job don't you? "  
  
" It is the perfect job for me isn't it! "  
  
Sendoh proclaimed happily.  
  
Koshino sighed loudly and banged his head against the wall a few times.  
  
" Hey, you're not gonna turn into Sakuragi Hanamichi are you? "  
  
Sendoh asked.  
  
" No I'm not. Right now I'm going home, taking a nice long hot bubble bath and go to sleep. "  
  
" No you're not. You can't skip training. As captain I forbid it. "  
  
Sendoh gloated while Koshino glowered at him.  
  
*****  
  
" Tadaima.."  
  
"Hiroaki! You're late. "  
  
His mother chided gently as she sat on the pale yellow leather sofa with a magazine on the glass coffee table.  
  
" Sorry. I had practice. "  
  
His mother then stood up and gently pushed him upstairs.  
  
" I've bought you a new suit. Go shower and change dear. Your father will be meeting us soon. "  
  
"Dad's back? "  
  
Koshino stopped in spite of his mother's pushing.  
  
" Yes. He'll be reaching in a quarter of a hour. Now go! "  
  
As Koshino slowly climbed up the stairs, he sighed.  
  
" There goes my nice hot bubble bath.. "  
  
*****  
  
" Dad! Watch out! "  
  
Koshino hung on to the edge of the leather seat and gritted his teeth as the car swerved sharply.  
  
"Really, sometimes I just don't understand you. "  
  
Koshino's mother sighed as she adjusted her dress.  
  
" Flying a plane is easier. Not to mention more comfortable. "  
  
The older Koshino grumbled as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat for the fifth time.  
  
Koshino pulled a face.  
  
" Mom, where are we actually going? "  
  
Koshino asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
" We're going to a dinner. A few friends will be there. "  
  
" What? I thought that it would just be you, dad and I. "  
  
Koshino's mother laughed.  
  
" Whatever gave you that idea Hiro-chan? Now, I expect you to be on your best behaviour. I haven't seen these friends."  
  
Koshino groaned and slumped back into the seat closing his eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Koshino stared around the room as he would on court. Seeing a flock of girls, he started to sweat profusely.  
  
" Aa! Koshy! "  
  
They called out and crowded around him. Koshino struggled to breathe and nearly choked on the different floral perfumes that seem to surround him.  
  
" Ne, Koshy-kun! Where's Sendoh-kun? What do you think of my hair this way? Isn't my dress absolutely ravishing! "  
  
The voices of the girls seemed to merge into a single high-pitched soprano speaking at the same time.  
  
A girl then pushed her way through the crowd and took Koshino's arm.  
  
" Koshy Hiroaki! Now, now. Why didn't you come to my birthday party last week? "  
  
the girl pouted prettily fluttering her curled and mascara-ed eyelashes.  
  
" Uh. We had practice. "  
  
The girl then made a face.  
  
"You mean you actually wanted to get all sweaty and dirty when you could have been - "  
  
" Actually Ishida-SAN, I would love to see Koshy here all sweaty. "  
  
A girl said emphasizing on the word san.  
  
" Hayami, you're just saying that because you didn't attend my party. Though I must admit, the idea of Koshy sweaty is extremely attractive. "  
  
Koshino gritted his teeth and sighed softly letting the air out in a soft hiss.  
  
He saw a girl staring hard at them with an unreadable expression on her face. Seeing she had caught Koshino's attention, she walked away, her black heels clicking softly against the beige parquet floor. Koshino watched her walk away wishing that he could do the same. Seeing two familiar figures, Koshino made a run for it muttering something unintelligible under his breath to the arguing girls.  
  
The lady in silver smiled at Koshino while the man extended a hand. Taking the man's hand, Koshino asked him a question.  
  
" Sumimasen, but, where's Sen- I mean Akira? "  
  
The lady's smile then faded a little and a worried expression came on her face.  
  
" Oh, Akira had a very bad head-ache and he said he was so tired after practise that I didn't have the heart to make him come."  
  
Koshino seethed in anger.  
  
" But, he said that he might attend if he feels better. "  
  
The lady smiled again.  
  
" Aaa. Arigato. "  
  
Koshino said with a tight smile and bowed before leaving.  
  
Muttering under his breath, Koshino looked around before his gaze stopped on a side door. Walking out of the side door, he found himself in a brick terrace with concealed stairs leading down to a darkened sunken garden with a small fountain in the middle amid a grotto of sunken rocks.  
  
Putting a hand into his suit pocket, he withdrew a black cell phone. He then keyed in a familiar number and waited.  
  
*****  
  
Sendoh munched and reached for the telephone next to him, turning down the volume of the television.  
  
" Moshi-moshi. *munch, munch* "  
  
" Sendoh Akira! What are you doing?! "  
  
Sendoh calmly swallowed the crisps in his mouth before answering.  
  
" Snacking. "  
  
Koshino clenched his jaw and gritted out,  
  
" I thought you had a head-ache. Did it somehow magically disappear? "  
  
" Yup! After having a couple of ice-cold lemonades. Score! Sorry. I'm watching NBA now Hiro-kun. "  
  
" You've watching NBA. You're watching NBA and drinking lemonade while I'm here fending off your fans!? "  
  
" Hey, they're not all my fans. You've got some yourself you know. Like that, Ishishi or something like that. "  
  
" Its Ishisha I think. Or was it Itida? "  
  
" Beats me. Anyway, have fun Hiro-kun! Ja ashita! "  
  
Sendoh said cheerfully before hanging up.  
  
Koshino stared at the cell phone before sighing.  
  
' I wish I was in his place. Well, I'll just hang out here until the time comes to leave. '  
  
Koshino sat down on one of the rocks and propped his hands framing his face on the grey marble table. At that moment, the fountain suddenly lit up and glaring lights were switched on before they were dimmed to a soft glow. Koshino blinked his eyes and struggled to keep from rubbing them. When finally his vision had somewhat returned, he glanced up and found a silhouette standing looking down on him.  
  
' Oh please don't let it be that Ishisha girl.. '  
  
As the silhouette walked down the stairs, he found it was the same girl who had been watching them in the ballroom. He took in her plain black silk dress before stopping at the single string pearls around her neck. Koshino snorted. Yet another one of those girls.  
  
He gazed at her beneath lowered eyes and slowly sized her up.  
  
' Let's see. Black dress, jewellery, flowing long hair, sequined evening bag, yeah. Another of those girls. '  
  
When the girl approached him, neither made any move to speak nor look at each other. The girl sat down on a rock and reached into her evening bag.  
  
' I bet she's either going to pass me a letter or take out her make-up and a mirror and check her appearance. '  
  
When the girl withdrew a book, Koshino nearly face vaulted.  
  
After sitting in silence for quite some time, Koshino looked up and found the girl had put on a pair of blue reading glasses and seemed quite engrossed in her book. Upon closer inspection, he found she had a small portable torch light about the size of a rather large Mont Blanc clipped to the page she was reading.  
  
Unable to contain his curiosity, Koshino then spoke up.  
  
"Aren't you afraid of spoiling your eyes? "  
  
The girl glanced up at him before shaking her head.  
  
Koshino glanced at the cover of the book.  
  
" Have you read this? "  
  
the girl unexpectedly asked, speaking in a low contralto voice. 


	2. Rooms?

Don't Call Me Koshy!  
  
Author: Tensaispira  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to the 1st chapter.  
  
' ' are character thoughts while " " (duh)  
  
sLL : Yeah! Koshino is cute! Who's the girl? Heheh. Read to find out.  
  
Hanabi Reeza : Make it yaoi? *gulps* Gomen! I can't write yaoi..  
  
Maemi : Yupo! 2nd fic. Hehhe. Oh yes..Sendoh's one heck of a friend. ^.^ Nyahahha!  
  
Lambie : Yeah! Sendoh's bad ne! Ya know something? My spell check insists on calling Sendoh, 'Sandhog'  
  
Chidero : Thankies! Here you go.  
  
Silhouette Panther : Thank you, thank you. ^ ^ I want Popsicles.. T_T when will you be re-posting it up?  
  
Unchained : Too short? Ooo..Thank you, thank you.  
  
Shari : You love Koshino? Nyahahaha! Perhaps I should pair Koshy with you ne. ^.^ On the other hand.. Maybe not. Bwehehehe!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Koshino peered at the title of the book, three shrill rings rang through the air. The girl gave a start and dropped the book. Koshino muttered an apology and reached for his cell phone. Reading the text message, the blood started to drain from his face.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Koshy-kun! Where are you? We're all looking for you!  
  
Time : 21:34  
  
Number: ? ± % ° ··.¸.·´¯ ¿ $ ¦ ¤   
  
*~*~*  
  
Koshino's head snapped up and he heard voices floating down to the garden. Quickly, he changed his phone settings to vibration mode.  
  
' How did they get my number! '  
  
The girl looked at Koshino's face and gave an unexpected smile.  
  
" Being targeted perhaps Koshino-san? "  
  
Koshino glared at her.  
  
" I don't suppose you've ever been pursued before in that case. "  
  
The girl's smile widened a little as she shook her head.  
  
" I have to go Koshino-san. "  
  
she said as she stood up. Bowing, she smiled and turned not towards the stairs but went deeper into the garden.  
  
' Well, looks like I have to get back to the..dinner '  
  
Koshino thought, wincing.  
  
*****  
  
Koshino tiredly opened the door and switched on the lights. Immediately, light flooded the whole room and reflected on the pure white walls. Koshino walked on the soft grey carpeting over to his windows with slim silver Venetian blinds and looked out.  
  
Next to the window was a long sofa in black glove leather with soft black polished pillows. On the far right of the room, a gargantuan slab of heavy glass sat on a base of polished grey steel and served as a desk. Koshino then walked over to a tall steel and glass étagéres filled with books and took out a book. He flopped on his bed with black Dalmatian prints on the headboard and reached for the silver cordless phone on a coffee table with a wire glass top on a steel base.  
  
He speed dialled a number and waited for Sendoh to pick up.  
  
" Hiro-kun? How was it? What was served for dinner? "  
  
Sendoh asked the minute he picked up.  
  
Koshino sweatdropped.  
  
" How did you know it was me? "  
  
" Well, who else would be calling to complain and lecture at this ungodly hour. "  
  
Sendoh said matter of factly.  
  
Koshino was too tired to argue or say anything cutting.  
  
" It was all very French. Noisettes d'agneau édouard, mangetout peas and braised asparagus, Crepes joyeuses Sophie. And of course, oysters. "  
  
Sendoh pulled a face.  
  
" Yuck. And the 'young ladies'? "  
  
" The usual. But there was a new girl I've never seen before. "  
  
" Not part of the group? "  
  
Sendoh asked interested.  
  
Koshino shrugged and realised Sendoh couldn't see his shrug.  
  
" Don't know. Don't think so. But then again, they're all about the same aren't they. "  
  
Sendoh burst out into laughter.  
  
" I take it she isn't pretty? "  
  
" Shaddup. I'm not you. "  
  
" Aw..Come on. Tell me about this so mysterious girl. "  
  
Sendoh cajoled.  
  
" I didn't get to look at her face properly, but.she has excellent bone structure. Except for the fact that she was reading a book, she was pretty much like the usual girls. She has a rather low voice too."  
  
" A low voice? Throaty whipped cream? Rather sexy was it? She was wearing pearls? So let's call her Pearl. And, was Pearl's 'assets' real? "  
  
Sendoh asked muffling a laugh.  
  
" Her 'assets'?! Sendoh! Are you getting hentai here! "  
  
Koshino demanded.  
  
" Oh, no. Whatever made you think that way Koshy-kun dear? "  
  
Sendoh burst out laughing.  
  
" Shaddup Sendoh. Just, shut up. "  
  
Koshino then continued after a moment's pause.  
  
" To your question about her assets, I don't know whether they were real or not. "  
  
" But you should know! I mean, after all the time I spent coaching you how to spot fake breasts, oops.."  
  
Koshino grinded his teeth.  
  
" The idea to look at her chest did not occur to me at all. "  
  
" Not in the least? "  
  
" Well, once, but, that's beside the point. "  
  
" So what was it? God given, silicon push up bra or, "  
  
Sendoh paused dramatically.  
  
" The ever so popular never failing corset? "  
  
" You are an incurable pervert do you know that Sendoh Akira. "  
  
" Thank you, thank you. "  
  
" Oh. Did I mention that somehow or other, Ishida managed to get my cell phone number. "  
  
*****  
  
'Pearl' yawned and stretched as she walked out of the connecting bathroom.  
  
The pale coral walls and the peach satin bed covers seemed to invite her to rest.  
  
She stood in the middle of the room and looked around. There was an entranceway, and a small anteroom. The floor of the anteroom changed from light rose pink ceramic tiles to black and white marble, chess style. White roses in midnight blue Waterford crystal and silk shaded lamps with long cream satin drapes completed the room, setting a very warm and cosy atmosphere.  
  
Briskly rubbing her hair dry, she sat down at the dressing table and put the towel down. Instead of long flowing hair, she now had short straight hair with a long fringe and brown highlights. She glanced at the hair extension she careless placed on the romantic chintz sofa. Looking back at her reflection, she lifted a lock of brown highlighted hair and grimaced.  
  
' The chlorine really does wonders '  
  
She mused absentmindedly.  
  
Thinking of something one of the girls at the dinner had said, she laughed.  
  
" You're so lucky to be a swimmer! I heard that chlorine is really good for hair! "  
  
When she asked the girl where she heard that from, she received a straight answer.  
  
" From a magazine. "  
  
Walking over to the bed, 'Pearl' picked up her book from the bedside table,  
  
switched on her bedside lamp and turned off all the rest of the lights.  
  
*****  
  
Short wasn't it? Nyhahaha! -_- I dunno..were their rooms too..extreme perhaps?  
  
'Bout the part where chlorine is supposedly good for your hair, well, a girl did tell me that once and yes. She did read it from a magazine. Which magazine I don't know. *shrugs*  
  
I'm stuck..I don't know what to write about 'Pearl'..  
  
Uh..I hope Sendoh wasn't too hentai? * catches lemons thrown at her * I do hope no one I know reads this..other wise I'll get murdered for all the talk about silicone bras and the most important! Corsets. But seriously, from what I've heard (and seen) there's nothing better than a good old-fashioned corset. Its painful, but va va voom! You get the 35, 24, 35 size you want. Or, something like that. *Shrugs* I haven't tried one yet but it seems to work on some people I know.. *whistles innocently* Okay! I'm going to eat some nice lemons and drink lemon juice! Nyahaha! 


End file.
